A Night of Fright
by Cindylou30
Summary: Tony and Pepper decide to try to scare Rhodey, but what happens when the history-lover wants revenge?


_A/N This…geez, what to say about this… I wrote this a loooong time ago, based on something that happened close to the beginning of the year to me and some friends. XD_

_If the characters seem OOC, it is because I'm trying to make them seem a little more…normal. I mean, if they didn't have IM duties all the time, they're really just normal teenagers(and a genius). And all of the seventeen year olds I know are kinda nuts, haha. And, well, so am I. XD Plus, the series makes it sounds like Rhodey puts up with Tony a lot, and it is only normal to want to have revenge every once in a while… XD Hope you enjoy!_

_(PS, I've rewritten the last chapter of "Pieces of a Whole" a million times, and I'm just not satisfied with the ending. It should be up soon, though, for everyone waiting for me to update! __J)_

_(PPS, If you can find the cartoon quote in here, you get a cookie! My sister has been watching this show for a while, and the song is stuck in my head… XD)_

"It is currently…two AM in the morning, the victim has been asleep for approximately four hours, and we are ready to engage…ninja stealth…" Tony whispered into the voice recorder, barely able to speak from laughter, all while Pepper cupped her hands over her mouth and trying to keep from busting with hushed giggles. Tucking the recorder into the pocket of his black jacket, the inventor zipped up his jacket and pulled his hood over his head, motioning for Pepper to do the same with her grey sweat jacket. Sneaking through the cracked doorway, the two silently slipped into the dark bedroom, restraining laughter as they took their positions on either side of the bed. The victim snoozed peacefully, completely unaware of the pending danger.

"One…" Tony whispered softly, "two…three!"

"HYAAAAAAH!" Tony yelled as Pepper screeched, both of the teens jumping simultaneously onto the bed. The victim screamed, thrashing wildly in blind panic.

"AAAAAACK! AHHHH!"

Tony made bird noises, squawking crazily as the victim began to recover from his near heart-attack, groaning as he groped for the lamp switch. He found it, and light flooded the room, illuminating the energized expressions of Tony and Pepper as they laughed hysterically, and the surprised, terrified expression of Rhodey.

"You-what-you-what the freak?"

Tony collapsed onto the floor, clutching his sides as he rolled on his back and continued his wild laughter. "C-can't breathe…expression…_priceless_…"

Rhodey groaned, squinting at them as they laughed. "What time is it?" he asked, his voice slurred by drowsiness.

"Tw-two fif-fifteen!" Pepper managed to gasp out through her giggles, finding her way to the other side of the bed and collapsing beside Tony, the two a hysterical wreck. When he finally calmed down enough to speak, Tony pushed himself to a sitting position and pulled the recorder out of his jacket pocket.

"Got it all on tape!"

"I'm going to murder you."

Eleven days later…

"And why would I turn on Tony?" Pepper asked, slamming her locker shut and turning to face Rhodey with a hand planted on her hip. "Isn't that, like, mutiny?"

"Because it'll be hilarious and he has it coming?"

Pepper nodded thoughtfully. "True, true. Okay, what do I do?"

"I need you to pick up a few supplies for me. Can you do that?"

The redhead nodded, reaching into her side pouch for a pen and a small notebook. She was a bit confused by what Rhodey asked her to get, but she wrote it down anyway. After making plans, the bell rang and they hurried off to class.

Later that night…

"Commander, base, come in, do you copy?" Pepper hissed into her walkie-talkie, covering her mouth with her hands to make static noises. "Yup, the walkie-talkies are working!"

After Pepper had pretended to leave and then snuck back into the Rhodes' house, they had prepared for the prank scare, setting everything up and getting ready. As asked, Happy had called Tony, asking for some advice on his new laptop, and judging from the slightly aggravated sounds of speech coming from the living room, the behemoth was keeping the inventor busy as he was supposed to.

"Remember, Pepper, it's your job to get Tony to the window, but he's not supposed to know you're here, so-"

"-be stealthy as a ninja. I know," Pepper finished for him. Then her eyes brightened as she asked, "Ooh, do I get a ninja suit? That would be awesome, I'd be all ninja-awesomeness!'

Rhodey sighed, telling her to wait a moment as he crept back upstairs. He appeared a few minutes later, handing the redhead a worn white t-shirt.

"This is just a shirt with the word "ninja" written across it," Pepper said. She examined the writing, her brow creasing. "Is that permanent marker?"

"Don't worry, it's not mine, it's Tony's," Rhodey smirked. He took a walkie-talkie from Pepper, pinning it to his jeans before glancing back at her. "Are you ready to get in position?"

"Yeah," she said, "but don't you feel a little guilty, planning to do this to him?"

"You didn't feel guilty scaring the heck out of me the other day!"

"This is different though!" Seeing the look her friend was giving her, she raised her hands defensively. "Okay, okay, I'm going! Sheesh." Rhodey watched her creep out the back door before taking his place at the foot of the stairs and silently watched Tony pace, trying to simplify the directions he was giving Happy considerably.

After Rhodey had zipped up his black jacket and pulled the hood over his head, he lifted the communicator to his mouth. "Ms. Chatterbox, are you in position?" Rhodey whispered into the walkie-talkie.

"Aye aye, Captain. Are you ready, kids?"

"Ready when you are. Engage phase one."

"Aye aye, Captain."

"And stop saying that!"

Rhodey watched Tony intently, waiting for Pepper to make her move from outside. The inventor sighed into the phone, trying yet again to cover a concept of setting a password on the computer for the jock, before he heard what sounded like a screaming cat coming from outside the open window. Confused and his curiosity peaked, he rushed to the window to look outside for the source of the noise. Rhodey grinned. It was all coming together like clockwork.

Yelling his head off, Rhodey ran towards the teen, waving his arms wildly in the air. Tony whipped around, saw what looked like the Grim Reaper dashing towards him, and screamed a high-pitched scream, tumbling over the windowsill and disappearing from sight. Rhodey heard a splash, then Pepper's wild laughter, and he rushed to the window, hardly believing his success.

Tony spluttered, spitting water out of his mouth and wiping his eyes as he attempted to rise from the kiddie pool he had fallen into, slipping and falling back into the water with a splash. He finally managed to stand, his bangs plastered to his eyes and his clothes clinging to his skin as his teeth chattered from the cold. "Wha-what the heck?"

"Hahaha! Omigosh, your expression! Oh geez, oh geez…" Pepper laughed as she approached the pool, staring at the sopping wet inventor. He eyed her apprehensively.

"You were a part of this?"

Tony leaned over and wrapped his arms around her, tugging her to his chest and squeezing her tightly in his hold. When she squeaked in protest and began squirming, he mockingly said, "What, I'm only giving you a hug!"

"You're wet!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, is my wetness bothering you? I can solve that!"

Pepper shrieked as Tony scooped her into his arms, tightening her arms around his neck like a vise as she stared at the water that came up to his knees. "No, don't do it!"

"Do it?" Tony asked. "Well, if you insist!" Pepper's screams cut short as Tony dropped backwards into the water, submerging both teens in the freezing cold water. He didn't sit up until he was sure the redhead was completely drenched in H2O, and then he released her, letting her stand, wrapping her arms around her freezing cold shoulders.

"Arg, Tony! Aw, c'mon, I get it, I'm a bad girl for betraying you! _Please_ don't do that again!"

Tony laughed, sloshing through the water to the girl and wrapping his arms around her to warm her. "Fine, I forgive you." He looked up, surprised, at the sound of laughter, Noticing Rhodey hovering over them in the window sill, clutching a camera and laughing.

"Hahahaha! Sweet revenge! And that girlie scream… I don't think Pepper could scream like that! And I got it all on camera!"

"First of all, I didn't scream, I was merely yelling in a high-pitched voice! Second of all, you better not show that video to anyone!"

"That was totally a scream, man, don't deny it. And this video is going on the internet!"

Tony glared at him indignantly before picking Pepper up around the waist and setting her outside the pool onto the grass. He quickly lurched forward, grabbing the front of Rhodey's shirt and dragging him over the windowsill, Rhodey falling into the water with a shout and a splash. When he jumped up, sopping wet, he felt around the bottom of the pool for the camera, finding the video camera and Tony's phone. Tony groaned, snatching up his phone and smacking it against his palm, sighing when he realized it was waterlogged. Rhodey growled in frustration when he realized the camera was ruined and he had lost the video.

"What do you think Happy was thinking?" Pepper wondered aloud as she stared at the Pod, oblivious to Rhodey's rage at having lost the video. "He heard a bunch of screams and then the line disconnected!"

"He probably thinks I was being murdered by a serial killer," Tony snorted. He watched as Rhodey fruitlessly tried to repair the camera before glancing up at Pepper and mouthing something to her. She giggled and nodded, and Tony silently slipped out of the pool, following Pepper around to the front of the house.

Rhodey looked up to find himself alone, and, gasping, dropped the useless camera and jumped up, trying to climb out of the small pool but slipping and falling face-first onto the grass. He clambered to his feet and ran to the front door, just in time to see Tony slam it shut. He ran up to it and tried the knob, but it was locked. Groaning, he ran back to the pool, only to see Pepper slamming the window closed. He ran up to it, peeking inside to see Tony returning from upstairs with towels. The inventor threw a towel to the redhead before walking over to the window, sticking his tongue out at his friend, and closing the blinds.

"This isn't how revenge is supposed to work!" Rhodey yelled angrily.


End file.
